


Painting a Tragedy

by MadH00k



Series: Dwarves, Dragons & Direwolves [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadH00k/pseuds/MadH00k
Summary: Winter is here.Daenerys Targaryen is sailing for Westeros. Jon Snow and Sansa Stark are preparing for the war against the dead, and Cersei Lannister is readying herself to take on all of her enemies as she tries to gain allies to fight with her in this war.But which war? The war of the seven kingdoms or the war between the dead and the living?What happens when we meet four new characters? A Lethal Lannister. A Strong-Willed Stark. A Benevolent Baratheon. And a Tenacious Tyrell.What happens when worlds meet? The dead and the living - who will survive?Will anyone truly live?





	1. Painting a Tragedy

> **~Synopsis~**  
>  Winter is here.

Daenerys Targaryen is sailing for Westeros, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark are preparing for a war against the dead, and Cersei Lannister is readying herself to take on all of her enemies as she tries to gain allies to fight with her in this war.

But which war? The war of the seven kingdoms? Or the war between the dead and the living?

What happens when we meet four new characters. A lethal Lannister. A strong-willed Stark. A benevolent Baratheon. And a tenacious Tyrell.

What happens when worlds meet?

The dead and the living - who will survive?

Will anyone truly live?

**~Cast~**

Skander Keynes as Steffon Baratheon

 

Steffon has had enough of his mother's tyranny so he escapes the hellhole that is called Kings Landing, by disguising himself as a lowborn. On the way out of the city, he sees everything go to shit; the sept be set on by wildfire, his brother jump to his death, the sept's bell crush many.

 

Lucas Till as Aran Lannister

 

Being the traveller he is, he hops around cities and ports to find adventure. Once he hears that Daenerys Targaryen is sailing to Westeros, he smuggled himself onto one of the ships in her fleet.

 

Georgie Henley as Lyanna Stark

 

After many years of travelling around Westeros with several groups of bandits as she tries to locate her sister, Lyanna decides that three years would be enough for the time being so she travelled back home after she heard news that Jon is the King in the North.

 

Crystal Reed as Rosaline Tyrell

 

King's Landing has been the location of many people's deaths but Rosaline refused to let it be hers as well just like it was for some of her family.

 

Rupert Friend as Willas Tyrell

 

Eoin Macken as Garlan Tyrell

 

Tobey Regbo as Aegon 'Young Griff' Targaryen


	2. I. That's What People Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reimagining of Season 7 of Game of Thrones. I originally wrote this on Wattpad before the Season 7 premiere so this will not follow the same plot.

Rosaline Tyrell stood at the open window of her chambers, eyes wide in shock as she froze in shock at the sight of the Sept of Baelor be blown up by wildfire.

She turned around facing the door as she grabbed her mouth in shock as she tried to surpass a sob that was building up in her throat.

Her father, Loras and Margaery were in the sept, she thought in distress.

Rosaline turned back to the window seeing the bell from the sept fall down to the streets below most likely killing some people below.

But that's what people do.

~~~~~~~

A cloaked figure stood in the streets of Flea Bottom as they watched the sept explode killing at least one hundred people.

The figure pulled down their hood revealing Steffon Baratheon. He went to step forward but opted against doing so as the bell from the sept flew into the street crushing people left and right, more than likely killing them.

He spun on his heel to walk back to the Red Keep when he saw a figure jump from one of the windows. Steffon wasn't sure who had jumped but it was obvious they had died.

But that's what people do.

~~~~~~~

Aran Lannister stands at the edge of a ship, overlooking the dragon queen's fleet as her three dragons fly overhead.

To think, here he was. He had smuggled himself onto his house's enemies' ship.

Maybe for once, his father would have been proud of him but most likely disappointed as per usual.

The same father that frowned upon anything that didn't continue their family's legacy. The same father that was shot on the toilet whilst he was taking a shit, he thought with a light chuckle.

Maybe Tyrion was dead too, maybe Jaime and Cersei were dead too. He thought with a frown but no matter how much he tried to hide the fact that he did care about his family and dare he say their dynasty.

No one can accept that people die and get killed by the stupidest of things.

But that's what people do.

~~~~~~~

Lyanna Stark sat on her horse as she on looks the almost peaceful northern landscape from the top of a hill.

She knew what disaster what set to happen in the future. This peaceful landscape will soon be a battlefield for the fight against the dead.

The dead against the living. The living will die and become the dead.

But isn't that what people do?


	3. II. Stuck in Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters all remember the happy times which are now few and sparse apart.

As he looks towards the sea, he remembers the time Jaime jumped from the golden cliffs of their home into the translucent blue-green sea.

_A three year old Aran sat on the beach trying to keep a hold on the sand which kept falling out of his hands as sand does._

_His elder sister Cersei sat on the beach besides him, keeping a watch on him protectively since she had taken up the motherly role in his life ever since their mother was killed._

_Not far behind the two sat one of their brothers Tyrion who sat trying to read a book which Jaime usually helped him with since Cersei would never do such a thing for her younger brother, and Aran couldn't read very well himself yet but his sister helped him sometimes when she wasn't busy of course._

_Aran looked up when he heard his sister gasp in either shock or terror, he couldn't tell._

_He glanced upwards to where she was looking and was able to see a figure with golden hair standing on the edge of the cliff._

_And suddenly the figure dived from the cliffs into the translucent sea as his sister held back a scream of horror._

_Aran looked confused until Cersei had gotten up to run to the figure that was now emerging from the sea. The two hugged and seemed to touch lips which Aran didn't recognise as being wrong yet._

_Now noticing who the figure was, he ran up to his eldest brother as fast as his short legs could take him. Jaime picked him up with a smile on his face which would be rare in the future but no time for living in the future when you have the present to live in._

Those were the times, he thought fondly. The time before everything went to complete and utter shit.

The good old times were gone...

~~~~~~~

Sitting in a horse for hours on end can be difficult especially when you were used to having company most of the time. Lyanna looked towards the stronghold she was passing with her personal guards. She remembered all what happened in the courtyard of her home with her father and older brothers.

_A four year old Lyanna sat on the overhanging bridge watching her two brothers, Robb and Jon spar at the age of four. The two were sloppy but that was expected as a child._

_She sighed because her mother was trying to make her into a little lady when she doesn't want to be a lady. She wants to be like her aunt, her namesake._

_Now that she had a younger sister who was the spitting image of their mother, she was often left out because her father was busy with his sons whilst her mother was busy with her newborn daughter._

_The septa annoyed Lyanna like crazy because she was followed at all times apart from the times she ran away from her piercing glaze._

_She looked down towards the courtyard once again where she saw her father now training her brothers with a bow which Lyanna vaguely knew how to use._

_In attempt to prove herself, she ran down to the courtyard and grabbed a bow and buckled the arrow onto the drawstring. She drew the string back a length before releasing the arrow noticing how it raced against the wind then finally hitting the target, not the centre but two rings in._

_The three males turned around where she stood with the bow still in her hands. Ned chuckled because his daughter was reminding him of his sister at her age._

_"Lyanna, why don't you come join the boys with their training? I'm sure you'll be much better at this than the boys."_

_Their father offered as her brothers nodded with joy since they both knew she wanted to share this with them._

_She ran over quickly, almost tripping up on her skirt of her blue dress. She giggled it off before standing in between her twin and best friend. Both of which grinned at the sight of her excitement but couldn't comment because theirs was almost as much as hers._

Those were the times, she thought fondly with a small smile playing on her lips.

The times before her family all went separate ways, mostly to death. Her face turned sour when she thought of witnessing her father be beheaded right before her.

Thankfully, she wasn't at the red wedding otherwise she would have had the same fate as her mother, twin, sister in law and unborn niece or nephew.

The good old times were gone...

~~~~~~~

As he sat in his chambers contemplating the future, he thought back to the times he played around the Red Keep with his childhood friends.

_Running through the corridors wasn't a good thing to do in general, let alone if you were a prince, the heir to the throne especially._

_A five year old Steffon ran through the long corridors and down the steep stairs of the winding towers only to get to where his father had stored the dragon skulls away after he took the throne._

_When he was outside the door, he glanced behind him thankfully seeing his three friends still behind him._

_"What are we doing down here, Steff?" Rion asked with a small frown on his chubby face._

_The prince glanced towards his three friends - Rion Kellington, Jayne Connington and Kenneth Wensington._

_He then glanced towards the door which held the past conquests of his father's enemies._

_He only motioned for them to follow him as he pushed the door open revealing the giant dragon skulls._

_Jayne clutched Kenneth's arm as she squealed quietly in fear at the sight in front of them. Rion and Kenneth only looked on in interest._

_The four sat on the floor, discussing the stories their parents had told them about the time of the dragons' reign over Westeros._

Those were the times, he thought fondly.

The time he had people who he could trust and talk freely with. Before the stresses of being a prince weighed down on him.

The good old times were gone...

~~~~~~~

As she sat on the window seat of her chambers in the Red Keep, she figured out what the future will hold for her.

Should she go back to her home of Highgarden to where her memories were good and pure?

_A six year old Rosaline sat on her eldest brother's knee as they both watched their brothers spar. Garlan circled Loras as he kept his eye on his brother who then thrusted his sword forwards then the fight ensured so Rosa glanced up towards Willas who smiled at her._

_"What do you think of Loras and Garlan's sparring session?" He asked looking interested in her opinion. This is why he was her favourite sibling._

_"I think they both did well as usual. Some mistakes but they can be fixed easily."_

_"How about I show you the new horse babies, the hound pups, and the hawk babies? I've newly bread them."_

_Rosa nodded excited because she loves any type of animal since in her eyes, they could do no wrong._

_The two siblings spent the rest of the day with the animals Willas takes care of._

Those were the times, she thought fondly.

The time when she could relax and just watch her brothers spar without trying to cause harm to anyone.

The times when she could just with either her grandmother and sister or more commonly with her eldest brother, to just relax, drink tea and talk about many different subjects.

The good old times are gone...


	4. III. Little Do They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aran makes a mistake but it leads to a better choice. Rosaline escapes King's Landing. Lyanna goes home. Steffon goes to his father'a ancestral home.

Sneaking around an enemies' ship isn't the best idea. Aran realised that when one of the soldiers on board.

His hands were quickly tied behind his back and he was tied to the mast of the ship.

As soon as they arrived at Dragonstone, he was taken to the dragon queen and her small council who were gathered in the council room.

"Aran! What in seven hells are you doing here?!" Tyrion demands after realising his brother was dragged into the room.

"Well, neither of our dear siblings are very happy with either of us at the moment. So I basically can't return to King's Landing now since Cersei has become Queen."

"What happened to Tommen?" Tyrion asked his brother puzzled as to why Cersei was suddenly queen instead of one of his nephews.

"He killed himself by jumping from his window after he saw Cersei blow the sept up with wildfire." Aran grimaced at the sight.

Daenerys looked furious at him anyway but then suggested burning the man alive which Aran could see on her face so he guessed Tyrion saw this as well.

"My Queen, Lord Aran's skills may come in handy, he's a skilled fighter, good strategist. We may need him on our side in this war." The dwarf opted on saying.

The dragon queen looked like she wouldn't take the offer but then nodded, "do not betray us or I will burn you alive personally."

~~~~~~~

Rosaline still sat sobbing on the floor of her chambers since she had watched three members of her family be burnt alive.

A knock was heard from the door which made Rosa jump as she was in her mind thinking of the past and the future. Not the best combination but it may work.

"Please, My Lady, its Ser Jeremiah Wythers. We need to get you out of King's Landing. The Queen plans to strike you next as a threat to her reign since you would be able to marry her last living son."

The woman stood with shaking legs as she opened the door noticing her guard standing there, naturally she allowed him to enter.

He immediately went to get her things together into a trunk that can be placed into a cart led by their two horses.

Rosa stood to grab her cloak from the side of her bed and quickly clasped it around her neck not sure where they would be heading.

"Where are we going, Ser?" She asked as they snuck out of her chambers to get to their horses and cart. 

"North." The Tyrell was shocked because she would have never expected to see any of the Stark children again since most of them were missing or dead.

"Might I ask why, Ser?" He just smirked at her question before motioning for her to sit in the cart as he held out his hand waiting for her to take it so he could help her up.

Rosa did so watching him jump onto his horse.

"Don't say a word or you'll be in danger, you may be killed by one of your enemies."

~~~~~~~

Lyanna galloped towards the gates of Winterfell seeing two wildlings at the gates.

"Who are you?" They asked clearly not knowing thankfully but she'd have to tell them if she wants to get in.

"Lyanna Stark. I'm Jon and Sansa's sister."

"Well you do look like them both. Go on in."

Her horse trotted forwards as she was spotted by a giant woman who walked up to her with a confused sneer.

The wolf explained who she was but the lady knight didn't believe her instead taking her to the great hall where a meeting took place.

The room fell silent clearly noticing who had entered the room. After all, Lyanna had her father's eyes and her mother's hair.

"Lyanna..." Jon whispered confused but happy that they were able to see one another before either of them died permanently.

The two siblings walked quickly towards one another and wrapped themselves in the other's arms embracing in the warm of their bodies.

"How are you here, Lya? The last time we saw each other was when I left for the wall, and you to stayed here with Robb."

"Everything's been fine, I guess if you could say if it wasn't for all of the bandits I've run into, as I tried to find Arya because no one else would."

They pulled away just as Sansa walked over and said with little joy in her voice for reasons unknown to Lyanna, "how lovely it is to see you again after all this time. Isn't it Jon?"

He nodded as the wild wolf looked puzzled because Sansa was never civil to Jon whatsoever since she followed their mother in her biased opinion.

Neither Robb, Lyanna, Bran or Arya appreciated this opinion and usually opted to ignore their mother's opinion.

Sansa pulled on her sister's arm to whisper into her ear, "betray us and I set the dogs on you."

~~~~~~~

Steffon galloped out of King's Landing to go to the Kingsroad as so he could get to his father's home of Storm's End.

A day or so passed before he neared the cliff side castle of Storm's End.

On the horizon, he saw a storm approaching the castle. Lightning crackled, rain pelting down from the seven heavens above.

He was welcomed by the sight of the ruins of his father's childhood home.

Steffon jumped off of his horse, to walk into the broken wrought iron gate, avoiding the spikes just in case they fell onto his head and obviously killing him.

He stepped into the courtyard where he imagined his father and uncles would spar just as he and his uncle would commonly do.

Suddenly, a clashing noise echoed throughout the walls.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" He shouted but a reply didn't come, only a shuffling noise.

A young girl walked out dressed in a torn dress. She looked familiar but he couldn't seem to put a name to a face.

"Remember me, Steff?" She asked noticing his confused face before introducing herself as "Jayne Connington."

"I'm guessing you want me to allow you to stay." She nodded at his assumption.

"Fine but if you betray me, I will throw you off of the cliffs."


	5. IV. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa becomes suspicious. Podrick tries to convince everyone that Rosaline means no harm. Jon and Lyanna are tired of Sansa's complaining. 
> 
> Aran eavesdroppes on a conversation between Tyrion and Daenerys. Steffon finds out where Jayne has been for the past decade.

Hands shook Rosaline awake, she blinked as she took in her surrounding noticing snow covered ground so she guessed she was most likely in the north.

She sat up and took Jeremiah's outstretched hand whom pulled her up and then helped her off of the cart.

She saw three women, three men and two direwolves. She recognised two as Sansa Stark and Lyanna Stark. The others she didn't recognise but guessed they were important up in the north.

They were all introduced before Lyanna walked up to her with a grin, "Rosaline, what happened to your family was tragic. If I could help you get through then just ask. It's good to have a person to talk to."

"What happened to your family was more tragic than most others. I can't believe I didn't say anything to stop Joffrey from doing any of it or at least I could have made him stop talking so joyfully about their demise."

Lyanna looked down uncomfortable as Sansa walked over with a fake smile playing on her lips. She looked towards her uncomfortable older sister who just nodded acknowledging her presence.

"It is lovely to see you again, Lady Rosaline. It is tragic what Cersei did to your family." 

Sansa then walked off tugging Lyanna's arm who followed her lead as she was still uncomfortable that I mentioned her family.

I glanced around the courtyard before seeing two familiar faces - Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne.

The latter of which I hugged with a smile because when we both were in King's Landing, we had become friends of sorts.

I nodded politely at Brienne. "Lady Brienne, I'm glad you fulfilled your mission for Lady Stark and Ser Jaime."

"Yes my lady but I'm afraid it still hasn't been fulfilled since Lady Arya is still missing."

"At least, you have found Lady Sansa and Lady Lyanna-" "well Lady Lyanna came back herself not long ago. She hasn't spoken of where she has been."

"She'll tell you eventually."

She nodded as I smiled since every little thing counts when times are rough like they are now.

~~~~~~~

Even though the mention of her deceased family members made her shiver with discomfort, it wasn't Rosaline's fault. She didn't have a part in their deaths.

Sansa shouldn't discriminate others for their past little offences. Lyanna knew that she has done similar things in the past but she doesn't let them hold her back.

After Sansa had led her out of the courtyard, she turned to her older sister who was still kind of shivering with either discomfort or the cold.

"What do you think of Rosaline Tyrell?"

"I think she's alright, she's just been influenced by her family just as everyone has."

"But she was loyal to the Lannisters and no one in the north has any love for their house of allies. What if the rose shows us her thorns and betray us? What will you do then?"

"You don't want to know."

Podrick then walked into the hallway where the two sisters were standing.

"My Ladies, you see Lady Rosaline never supported the tyrannous ideas of the lions. She was friends with Lord Tyrion who was also not fond of his own house's ideas. When I was squiring for him, we had become close since she was Sansa's lady in waiting. She isn't a bad person, sure she has her times but doesn't everyone? It isn't a rare trait amongst people, everyone is different, everyone deserves a chance no matter how small of one."

Sansa looked skeptical as the squire walked back out of the hallway. Lyanna looked convinced, probably because she was already going to give the rose a chance to prove herself.

She followed her younger sister in her walk to find their brother who would be a voice of reason amongst the sisters.

Jon was sitting in his room sharpening his sword when the two walked in with frowns on their faces.

"What's wrong now?"

Sansa started ranting about the situation at hand but the two older wolves didn't understand what the problem was because they have all dealt with traitorous people. They know what one can be like but they are all different in Lyanna's experience.

Neither of the two could understand Sansa's complaining but still listened because she was their younger sister and they did love her even if she had her times.

Jon spoke up understanding her reasoning, "listen Sansa, even if you don't like her. She's our guest here therefore must be treated accordingly not with violence. Everyone deserves a second chance even the littlest."

~~~~~~~

Aran walked through the beaches of Dragonstone alone in his thoughts, when he was about to turn the corner, he heard talking between soldiers he guessed.

"What do you think about the queen letting another Lannister help her gain the throne back from their own sister?"

"I heard he's a spy for the lion bitch."

"I heard he's just like the Kingslayer. Someone who betrays their leader."

"Do you think he also fucks his sister?"

Aran tried to contain his disgust. He peeked around the corner only to spot Tyrion and Daenerys walking past the soldiers.

He saw his brother about to say something but the Queen interrupted by saying, "maybe you should get to know Lord Aran before you judge him based on rumours. If you did that with everyone, then no one would trust one another or even want to be around others. Everyone deserves a chance no matter how small of one."

The soldiers then ran off with their tail between their legs. Aran smirked at their reaction despite his obvious shock that the dragon queen had just defended him.

"You can come out now brother."

Tyrion spoke with his usual smirk on his face. Aran stepped from behind the corner as he looked down at his feet.

"Just like when you were younger. Always eavesdropping on others' conversations."

The dwarf chuckled as Daenerys just looked at him, "maybe the soldiers will accept you as one of us now."

And they did just that. Soldiers just seemed to accept Aran's presence whether out of respect or fear that the dragon queen's wrath may be unleashed upon them.

Maybe they realised that even the smallest of chances can be given.

~~~~~~~

Jayne followed Steffon up the stairs as she spoke, "so Steff, how have you been? Everything good?"

The young stag stopped in his tracks causing Jayne to smack into his cape covered back.

"How have I been?! That's what you say after a decade, you disappeared without telling me anything, you told me nothing! I was fucking worried... where did you go, where are Kenneth and Rion, were they with you?"

Steffon shook Jayne by the shoulders as he said this. She at least looked apologetic as she then spoke, "I'm sorry. My father, he forced me into marrying Rion since he was his father's heir. Kenneth became a knight and became Rion's sworn shield. They both fought for Renly especially since Kenneth's house was the first to declare for him. They've set up camp just outside of Storm's End awaiting your arrival just as I have."

"Shall we then?"

Jayne took his offered arm, as she offered him a small smile since everyone deserves someone no matter how small.

The two strode out of the stronghold as Jayne led the stag towards a camp that was set up.

Steffon noticed only four horses - one for Jayne, one for Rion, one for Kenneth, who was the last one for?


End file.
